<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soapsuds and Sex by whiteblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714043">Soapsuds and Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom'>whiteblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Hatake Kakashi, Established Relationship, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Kakashi, Sakura had a long day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura's had a really long day work, and Kakashi knows just how to make it better. </p><p>Sneak peak: </p><p>He ran the sponge down her sides, over the taut skin of her abdomen, down her muscular legs and up the inside of her thigh, stopping only to lather the sponge with soap again. By the time he was finished, her entire body was tingling, as if his touch had left a current of electricity beneath her flesh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soapsuds and Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I am a night shift worker in the health care industry, I am all too familiar of the exhaustion Sakura must have to deal with at the end of a crazy shift. Anyways, I got home today from work and was suddenly hit with this cute little smutty idea. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sakura let out a soft sigh, her body relaxing into the warm body pressed against her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond</span>
  </em>
  <span> hectic. Between the two ANBU teams that had been carried in after a mission gone wrong and the accident on training field 2, Sakura had barely managed to drag herself back home on her own two feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she had closed the door behind her, she had been swept off her feet </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Strong calloused hands had undressed her and pulled her into the restroom, a hot bubble bath waiting for her. When she had looked up at her lover, he had shrugged, stating that a certain yellow haired Hokage might have mentioned that she might be tired after the day she had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let her head fall back to rest against a sturdy chest and gave a small hum of appreciation when she felt soft open mouthed kisses along the side of her neck. She brought a hand up to run her fingers through soft locks of silver hair and tilted her head, asking for a kiss by angling her lips towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi dipped his head low enough to lock his lips with hers, his hands running up and down the side of her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for the bar of soap, lathering it into the bath sponge before following the same path down her arms. He ran the sponge back up her arms, bringing it up to her chin before running it down the valley of her breast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt him shift and his other hand came up to cup one of her breast, rolling the puckered nipple in between his thumb and index finger while he swirled the soapy sponge around the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura arched her back, the tired feeling in her bones replaced with the tingle of arousal. She could feel him hardening behind her, the thick length of his cock pressed snuggly into the cleft of her ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rocked her hips back, relishing in the groan that fell from his lips and the way his hands faltered in his movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tight grip against her hip  stilled her movements and Kakashi continued his task cleansing her body of the sweat and grime that had clung to her after work. He ran the sponge down her sides, over the taut skin of her abdomen, down her muscular legs and up the inside of her thigh, stopping only to lather the sponge with soap again. By the time he was finished, her entire body was tingling, as if his touch had left a current of electricity beneath her flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let the water drain from the bath, grabbing a towel and lifting her with him as he stood. He dried the droplets of water that clung to her skin, chasing the towel with a trail of kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finished, Sakura was staring at him with an appreciative smile, standing on her tip-toes to place a quick kiss against his scarred cheek. “Mm, thank you, Kashi. Where are my pajamas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi let out a soft chuckle, the sound sending a jolt of heat to her center. He lifted her up effortlessly, her legs coming to wrap around his waist and her breath hitched at the feeling of his erection pressed up against her. “I’m not quite done with you, yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He captured her mouth in a searing kiss, leading them back towards the bedroom. Without breaking the kiss, he set her down on the bed with his arms resting on either side of her head, molding his naked body against hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura wrapped her arms around him again, tangling  her tongue with his. She stroked the inside of his mouth while she lifted her hips to press up against his rigid cock, swallowing his moans with her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breaking the kiss, Kakashi lavished her neck with kisses, nipping at the juncture between her shoulder and neck. He placed another kiss against her collar bone, and Sakura let out a pleasured moan when he ran his hot wet tongue up the expanse of her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought one hand between them, trailing rough fingers up the inside of her thigh, leaning his weight on one side to get a good look at her flushed face and swollen lips. It had been almost 6 years since he lost his Sharingan and the only time he genuinely missed it was when he had Sakura laying underneath him, mouth parted and pupils dilated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura let out a sharp gasp, her hips snapping forward when Kakashi slid a finger in between her wet folds. He circled her clit lazily, groaning at how wet she was. She was always so </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He leaned his head forward and captured one of her rose colored nipples in his mouth at the same time he pushed his index finger inside her tight cavern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She keened, back arching of the bed entirely and her fingers tugging roughly at his hair. Humming in appreciation at her reaction, Kakashi curled his finger upward stroking at the sensitive walls inside her. He felt her clamp down on his finger, her pussy eager to be filled by something more. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>bigger </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thicker. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released her nipple from his mouth, trailing his tongue down the center of abdomen while he pistoned his finger in and out of her. She followed his movements with hungry eyes, her breath catching when he finally settled his face in front of the patch of pink curls in between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel his breath against her center, and her legs trembled with need. “Kashi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pushed herself closer to him, moaning when his nose rubbed against her swollen clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nuzzled his face in between her wet folds, locking his eyes with her before dragging his tongue over her clit. His fingers never stopped working her, tapping his tongue against her in a steady rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brought her hands up to cup her breast, kneading them while she ground her hips into his face, her mouth parted in ecstasy.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, Kashi. Right there, keep doing that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his free hand, he pushed one of her legs towards her chest, opening her up for him. Adding a third finger, he took her clit into his mouth and sucked roughly, the shudder of her walls telling him she was close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He channeled a small amount of chakra to the tip of his tongue, watching as Sakura’s eyes screwed shut and her lips parted in a silent cry. Without stilling his fingers, he worked her through her orgasm, his tongue lapping at the juices that flowed steadily from her sopping entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the tremors of her orgasm subsided, he removed his fingers from her and lifted them up to her mouth. Without hesitation, Sakura took his digits in her mouth one by one, sucking and nibbling at the pads of his fingers. Her gaze darkened again and Kakashi let out a soft chuckle. “Insatiable little minx. You just came but you want more don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nibbling at her bottom lip, Sakura gave a shy nod and his cock twitched at her demure reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sat up on his knees, pushing both of her legs back until her knees touched her chest, sliding his cock between wet folds, coating himself in her juices. He leaned forward, pressing the mushroom shaped tip inside of her, inching into her tight, hot pussy, groaning and letting her know just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> she felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura sat up on her elbows, looking at where they were joined together, her entrance stretched to accommodate his thick length. She didn’t understand how even after years together, he always felt so so good. She never tired of the way he would stretch her, or the way he felt inside of her, like he belonged there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, Kakashi placed an affectionate kiss on her lips before rocking his hips back and forth slowly, the action drawing loud moans from both shinobi. He set a slow and steady pace, pulling out almost entirely before filling her up to the hilt again, grinding his pelvis into her clit on every down stroke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the slow pace, Sakura could feel her orgasm building, coiling inside her. She could feel him stroking the innermost part of her walls, his rigid cock bumping into her g-spot with each rock of hips forward. She looked up at him, captivated by the way his muscles flexed and the way his  eyebrows pinched in concentration. His lean body glistened with sweat, the light of the moon reflecting off his pale body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura’s heart stuttered in her chest. God, how she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> this man. She reached forward wrapping her arms around his shoulders, bringing his chest flush against hers. Her legs remained pinned back, Kakashi’s arms hooked over the back of her thighs and she nearly screamed at how deep he filled her. She let out incoherent moans telling him how good and how deep he felt, tightening her grip around him as she let out a helpless whimper. “Kashi, im gonna come. Oh god, i’m gonna come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it. Come for me, Sakura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright light filled her vision, the ball of tension in her abdomen snapping violently. Her entire body trembled, the sound of her screams distant in her ears. Wave after wave crashed over her, the force of her orgasm causing her to go light headed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi continued to roll his hips into hers, once then twice before letting out a hiss of air as he tumbled into his own mind blowing orgasm. She felt his cock shudder inside of her, strings of cum spurting from the tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both slumped back into the mattress, bonelessly, and suddenly, the exhaustion from her busy day settled back into her body. Her eyes fluttered shut just as she felt Kakashi slip out of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she felt him settle back down beside her, she reached out towards him, smiling when he wrapped his arm around her waist. She muttered a sleepy thank you and i love you into the skin of his neck . As she drifted to sleep, she barely registered the kiss against the crown of her head and the whispered “</span>
  <em>
    <span>i love you, too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>